Shining Armor
Shining Armor é um unicórnio macho e é irmão de Twilight Sparkle e é casado com Princesa Cadance. Ele é o capitão da Guarda Real de Canterlot, servindo sob Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna, e tem o título de príncipe, como resultado de seu casamento com a Princesa Cadance. Shining Armor apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 e Parte 2. Seu Dublador em inglês é o Andrew Francis. Em Português Brasileiro é o Wendel Bezerra. Descrição na série Segunda temporada thumb|Shining Armor, capitão dos guardas reais.Shining Armor aparece pela primeira vez em um flashback, Twilight conta para suas amigas sobre a sua relação com o irmão. Ela chama essa relação de "I.M.A.P.S." (Irmão e Melhor Amigo Para Sempre) e diz que ele foi o unico pônei que foi amigo dela na época. Eles começaram a perder contato quando Twilight sai de Canterlot. Twilight diz que depois que ele se casar com a princesa "Mi Amore Cadenza", ele iria iniciar uma família e que eles nunca mais iriam se ver novamente. Quando Twilight chega em Canterlot, ele diz que a Princesa Cadance era a babá dela quando era uma criança. A pedido da Princesa Celestia, Shining Armor usou sua magia para criar uma barreira protetora em Canterlot. Mas o que todos não sabiam é que Rainha Chrysalis já estava em Canterlot e tomou o lugar de Princesa Cadance. thumb|left|[[Rainha Chrysalis curando Shining Armor para aumentar seu amor por ela.]]Antes do casamento, Twilight tenta falar com Shining Armor, mas a falsa Princesa Cadance os interrompe. Twilight, espiando pela porta, vê a falsa Princesa Cadance lançando um feitiço em Shining Armor. Twilight conclui que a princesa é do mau. No ensaio do casamento, Twilight confronta Princesa Cadance, fazendo ela chorar. Shining Armor fica chateado e diz que Twilight não era mais a madrinha e que ela não deveria se preocupar em vir ao casamento. No momento em que o casamento começa, Shining Armor fica completamente sob o poder da Rainha Chrysalis. Quando Cadance aparece, ela quebra o feitiço com sua magia que na verdade,é o seu amor misturado com sua magia, mas agora um exército de mutantes está quebrando o escudo e invadindo Canterlot. Shining Armor tenta fazer o escudo novamente, mas não tem poder suficiente. Rainha Chrysalis diz que o amor alimenta os mutantes. thumb|Shining Armor com Twilight no casamento.O casamento é refeito após a derrota da Rainha Chrysalis com a magia e amor combinados dele e da Princesa Candance.depois de Shining Armor se desculpar com Twilight, ele a torna madrinha do casamento novamente. Ele brinca dizendo que Cadance só concordou em se casar com ele quando ele disse que ela iria ganhar Twilight como irmã. No casamento, Celestia casa Shining Armor com Cadance. O casal vai para o pátio, e em seguida, se beijam. Depois da recepção do casamento, o casal se prepara para entrar na carruagem. Shining Armor agradece Twilight pela ajuda. Terceira temporada thumb|180pxEle faz sua próxima aparição em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1. Quando a Princesa Celestia recebe notícias do retorno do Império do Cristal, ela manda o guarda informar Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance. Após a chegada das personagens principais no Ártico de Equestria, ele as cumprimenta e correm rapidamente para o Império do Cristal, tentando escapar da magia do Rei Sombra. Enquanto os outros entram no campo de força protegendo o império, Rei Sombra tem seu chifre cortado ao tentar entrar no campo de força. Ao chegar no castelo, ele fica com Cadance até o final do episódio. Ele aparece mais uma vez quando as personagens principais retornam da biblioteca e falam sobre o plano da Feira de Cristal. Depois Twilight descobre que o Coração de Cristal era uma relíquia verdadeira e informa Shining Armor e Cadance. Cadance estava fraca e com sono, fazendo ela desmaiar, diminuindo temporariamente o campo de força. thumb|left|Shining Armor treinando os Pôneis de Cristal.Depois que Twilight encontra o Coração de Cristal escondido pelo Rei Sombra, ela instrui Spike para trazê-lo para Cadance. Spike cai rápidamente da torre e Shining Armor joga Cadance para a direção do Coração de Cristal, já que ela não tinha força suficiente. O chifre de Shining Armor foi restaurado Sombra e seus cristais foram destruídos pelo Coração de Cristal. Depois de ter salvo o Império do Cristal, Shining Armor diz brincando para Twilight que ela devia parar de salvá-lo porque ele está começando a achar embaraçoso. thumb|180px|Shining Armor na coroação de Twilight Sparkle.Shining Armor faz sua próxima aparição em Jogos para Pôneis, onde ele treinou Pôneis de Cristal para os Jogos de Equestria. Ele conhece Sra. Peachbottom, que foi confundida com a inspetora dos jogos e fica chocado quando ela admite que é apenas uma turista e também fica envergonhado quando ela flerta com ele. Ele é visto mais tarde com a verdadeira inspetora, Sra. Harshwhinny anunciado que o Império do Cristal vai ser a cidade sede dos Jogos de Equestria. Shining Armor também faz uma aparição no episódio A Cura do Mistério Mágico. Ele aparece chorando e dizendo que não são lágrima, e sim "orgulho líquido". Quarta temporada thumb|left|Shining Armor e Discórdia. Em Orgulhosa Pinkie, Shining Armor aparece em um retrato. Também aparece em Jogos de Equestria, anunciando a abertura e comentando os acontecimentos. Ele lembra à Spike para cantar o hino de Cloudsdale para os vencedores. Depois que um arqueiro atira gero em uma nuvem acidentalmente, Shining Armor ordena os unicórnios reverterem o feitiço. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, Twilight tenta levantar o sol. Shining Armor percebe que era Twilight pelo jeito que o sol se levantou. Logo depois, Discórdia se teleporta para Shining Armor, e ele o chama de traidor por ter se aliado com Lorde Tirek. Ele tenta atacar Tirek, mas tem a magia roubada. No final do episódio, sua magia é devolvida. Representação nos quadrinhos Na IDW comic no arco Neigh Anything, Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance dizem a Twilight e suas amigas a história de como eles se conheceram e se apaixonaram. Uma versão de um universo alternativo de Shining Armor - que aparece mais fraco do que o seu homólogo principal - aparece na capa de Friendship is Magic edição # 19 e página 11 do Issue # 20 ao lado da Cadance alternativa. Shining Armor é mencionado por Princesa Celestia na edição # 20. Em The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, um jovem Shining Armor aparece brincando com a jovem Twilight e Princesa Cadance no fundo. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição # 4, Shining Armor e Twilight tentam rastrear um fantasma que assombra o castelo do Império do Cristal. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 9, Shining Armor aparece nas páginas 3 e 5. Representação em Jogos da Amizade A versão humana do Shining Armor aparece em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade como um ex-aluno da Escola de Ensino Médio Crystal que incentiva sua irmã, homóloga humana de Twilight, a participar dos Jogos da Amizade como ele fez uma vez. Ele também exibe uma atração para Cadance, o decana da escola. Outras representações Brinquedos thumb|Pônei de brinquedo de Shining Armor. Shining Armor foi colocado em conjuntos múltiplos de 2012, sempre junto com Cadance e muitas vezes com temas de seu casamento: *Um playset "Pony Princess Wedding Castle", caracterizando um castelo de plástico e personagens pôneis de brinqueado de Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance. *A Coleção Miniatura contém um conjunto de casamento, com Shining Armor, Princesa Cadance, e Twilight Sparkle.Official Facebook page "My Little Pony Miniature Collection" *Um playset alvo exclusivo com Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance estilo moda,Equestria Daily: "Shining Armor and Cadance Fashion Style toy Target Exclusive", que afirma que o casal "leva o Império Cristal juntos". Ele também é mencionado na embalagem do grande brinquedo de Princesa Cadance, que afirma "Princesa Cadance não pode esperar para se casar com seu príncipe, Shining Armor". My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Shining Armor é um dos personagens jogáveis disponíveis no jogo para celular da Gameloft. O jogo às vezes o lista como Príncipe Shining Armor. Uma rápida visualização do jogo listou como Shining Armour em vez de Shining Armor. Descrição Irmão mais velho de Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor é o capitão da Guarda Real de Canterlot. Ele também é casado com a Princesa Cadance. Cromos Shining Armor está listado como possuindo um sétimo elemento da Harmonia, Amor, em My Little Pony cartões comerciais 2012; a versão inicial, adicionalmente lista como seu animal de estimação. O elemento também é atribuído a Princesa Cadance. No jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay, Canterlot Nights, a carta de Cherry Fizzy # 29 C afirma que "Cherry Fizzy é amigo de Shining Armor desde o seu primeiro dia de treinamento básico", e a carta Twilight Velvet # 66 C afirma que Shining Armor "era o capitão da Guarda em Canterlot, e agora é o príncipe do Império de Cristal". Material promocional Em um vídeo enviado por canal do YouTube do Hub durante a semana entre a exibição de Um Casamento em Canterlot, Katherine Kallinis menciona "The Hub's My Little Pony Royal Wedding of Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor". A página inicial do Treehouse TV's My Little Pony Royal Wedding Contest afirma: "Princesa Cadance, sobrinha de Princesa Celestia, e o Príncipe Shining Armor, irmão de Twilight Sparkle, vão se casar". A página Meet the Ponies de um site australiano usa fanart de Shining Armor, o lista como Shining Armour e reutiliza a descrição da embalagem do brinquedo de Princesa Cadance afirmando "Princesa Cadance não pode esperar para se casar com seu príncipe, Shining Armor". Em 16 de maio de 2013, um funcionário espanhol da página no Facebook de My Little Pony postou fanarts de Shining Armor e Twilight Sparkle junto com a pergunta "¿Sabéis Como se chama el futuro Marido de la princesa Cadance, that también es el hermano mayor Twilight Sparkle?" Elements of Harmony guidebook ''SHINING ARMOR é o capitão do da Guarda Real de Canterlot, bem como o co-líder do Império Cristal ao lado de sua esposa, a Princesa Cadance. Ele também é irmão mais velho de proteção de Twilight Sparkle, a quem ela carinhosamente chama de "IMAPS" (Irmão e Melhor Amigo Para Sempre).'' Personalidade Ao longo de suas aparições, Shining Armor é retratado como carinhoso e protetor. Ele tem uma relação muito próxima com a sua irmã mais nova Twilight Sparkle, e ele é aconchegante e amoroso para com sua noiva (e mais tarde esposa) Princesa Cadance. Fiel a ser o capitão da guarda real, ele também é severo, às vezes, como visto em Jogos para Pôneis e de O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Nos IDW comics Neigh Anything, Shining Armor é mostrado tendo sido socialmente desajeitado e tímido em seus anos de academia. Versões diferentes Aparições Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Citações Galeria Referências en:Shining Armor Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos Categoria:Guardas reais